


Skort Me Up Inside

by dainochild



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Envy have sex and Envy leaves his skort on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skort Me Up Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolineful](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carolineful).



> Prompt was: "WRITE EDVY SMUT AND REFER TO ENVY'S SKORT AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE"

envy luvd the ed but he thought his skort was in the way. ed wore leather pants how could he luv the envy in his skort. but the skort wa s apart of envy, the skort was envy’s ad envy would not compromise the individuality of his skort no matter what ed wanted and how hawtt ed was. envy’s skort was a sign of individuality.

bUT THEN!!! envy was watching edo from afar one day and EDWARD ELRIC LOOKED OVER AND YAOI WINKED!!!! (AN: that’s a secret wink for yaois to exchange to find each other it’s very smexy)

"hey envy," ed said

"hi ed," envy replied with blush down to his skort

"i luv yr skort," ed shpted, blush too but he wasnt wearing a skort so his skort wasn’t blush too like envy’s skort was becuase unlike envy ed did not wear a skort.,

"thank," envy said. "want me 2 s-e-x you wit my skort on?"

"yes please," ed replied ukely.

"ok i will s-e-x you and i will leave my skort on," envy said smexily.

so envy put his HOMUNCULUWEENIE in ed’s HUMABUTT and they did the yaoi sex for TWO DAYS with envy’s skort on. they didnt mean to do s-e-x for that long but they were so in love and in passion and ed found envy’s skort sooo smexy that they couldnt stop not even when roy mustang shouted at them BCUZ ROY MUSTANG IS A DUCK FEATHER BRAIN WHO DOES NOT UNDERSTAND SKORTS ARE SMEXIER THAN MINI-SKIRTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

also ed gave envy a bj under the skort at least once bcuz sometimes yaois do that to mix it up.

"that was amazing," envy said

"yes it was" ed agreed "let’s get married"

they wore skorts to the wedding and they were smexy wedding skorts!!!!!!!

THE END


End file.
